


same ground

by sweetjaems



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Fluff, Historical, M/M, Romance, alternative universe, quiet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjaems/pseuds/sweetjaems
Summary: jeno lived in a land that appeared only at night, jaemin lived in one that appeared in morn. only at twilight do these lands meet -- a time in which the sun and the moon shared the same sky.it just happened that jeno and jaemin stood on the same place at a perfect time.





	same ground

**Author's Note:**

> song rec:  
> Relieved – Lee Sera  
> 

I had a dream. It was just like the dream I had yesterday. It was foggy, it was warm, the sun never fully set and the moon never completely rose. I wasn’t alone. Someone held both of my hands. At the time, we were dumbfounded, frozen. Then we talked. It was comfortable, as if we have known each other for quite some time.

I smiled, disregarding the tears. But I found it hard to make myself believe that everything was fine. I kept on mouthing “please don’t let go," yet I never knew what went wrong. Sadness was certain, pain was present.

The strange feeling of wanting to protect someone took over me. I had to do something, I had to stop something, but what? Never did I fought the urge to pull this person into my embrace. However, the darkness embraced us first before I could even move.

And by the time the familiar sight ceased to exist,

I woke up.

 

 

I lived in a land where the night was our day and the moon was our light. We spent time in the evening and rested at morn. My mother said our place was special but I thought otherwise. Perhaps it's because I was used to living this way.

Indeed, there was something magical that surrounded us. If you traveled to the far east, you’ll come across a wide stream that separated us from the land of the sun – the direct opposite of ours. They lived during the day and slept during the night, and for me, they were the special one. I mean, who lives in daylight, right?

However, only few were to see the land. Maybe because our people despised it and never really had any interest to try looking for it, or because their land can’t be particularly sighted in day or night, or maybe it was just bound to be that way. Our lives were visible at night, theirs were in morn.

But scholars said there’s a perfect time of the day when both lands desisted to be hidden. They said it was at twilight, when the moon and the sun shared the same sky.

“I know all of those already, Jeno.” Chenle glared at me before proceeding to read his book, although I wasn’t really sure if he was actually reading.

“Your marks said otherwise.” I replied. It has been a daily thing for Chenle to barge into my family’s flower shop when I’m on duty to have his so called tutoring session. “Seriously, are you even learning from me, young man?” I was piling up the daisies, my favorite flowers, in front of the shop. Mother told me to take charge this month so I made it a great privilege for my lovely daisies to take the best spot. It was hard work, carrying pots after pots, making sure to get the color coding right. Loads of work, but far better than entertaining Chenle.

“Jeno, how do flowers grow when they got no sunlight? Don’t flowers need sunlight?” He asked. “Well, you don’t expect the moon to hang around all night, do you? Of course, flowers can wait for their sunlight. Common sense, really.” I usually ignore these type of questions but it was about flowers so I let it pass. Well, it sure got him to shut up for a moment.

“Our ancestors are stupid.” He dropped his book on the counter inside the store and then he stormed out. “Look at the sky.” He pointed respectively. That finger, I’m certain gods wouldn’t want someone like him pointing at them. “What’s with the sky now?”

“It’s all dark and dull. I wanna live by morning. That would be far more thrilling than night. I mean, the other land does that. Why can’t we?” Living in the daylight, huh? I’m sure he isn’t the only kid to have a thought about it.

“Chenle, you can do it when you grow up. Curfews are made to be followed, right?” Security sure is a big deal in here. I remembered trying to sneak out at daylight when I was 10 because Mark, my best pal, told me he had new sandals which I couldn’t wait to disassemble. If not for my age back then, I would’ve been jailed. Good times. “And I think the skies are pretty at night.”

“It sucks being 17… I know!” Excitement was evident in Chenle’s voice and at that moment, I had to say no already. “Kid, whatever it is, no.”

“Come on, Jeno! After all, I’m practically 18 already. Let’s head to the stream and see the other land!”

“Only if you call me hyung.” I folded my arms, trying my best to look intimidating for him to back out, but Chenle was Chenle,

“Jeno hyung!”

 

I wasn’t sure why I snuck out at almost sunrise despite the absence of Chenle – which concluded my theory that ‘kids could never stand bedtime' was accurate. Though it was a bit too early to sleep and he isn’t particularly a kid.

However, I still headed east. It was a rough path to the stream and all I had was merely an old lamp, which barely gave me light. Perhaps another reason why no one tried heading here. Too much plants, too much bugs, gladly there were no wild boars.

But as soon as I arrived, I gasped in satisfaction. Stood in front of me was a marvelous sight. The river was wide enough to capture a reflection of the skies. It was as if every star fell that night, it was as if they sprinkled light onto every leaves present, and the grasses, they were glistening.

“Almost time.” I checked my watch.

I sat on a stone beside the stream - not too big, not too little for me. I placed the lamp beside me and as soon as my vision gazed back on the stream, the sun was already peeking, and just like that, a wonderful view astonished me.

On the far back of the grasses and trees, just before the mountains, there were structures of the same height and color as our town’s buildings. “Magnificent. They are real, after all.” I mouthed, captivated. It was a familiar sight, yes it was, but how familiar was it? Perhaps it was because it resembles home, yet my eyes told me there was something far more than that.

Indeed, history told was true. I stood up, not glancing anywhere else. If only I draw, I would’ve put it into portrait already.

All the sudden, a bark snapped me back on to my conscious state. I assumed it was a dog, what else would it be? I lowered my gaze back to the stream and just on the other side, on the near right was a boy and a fellow accompanying him who I assumed was his dog. He was telling him to drink up, I think. I headed to his far front and gave him a look. “Haven’t seen someone from that land before.”

As soon as I laid eyes on him, his own were already fixed on mine. Certainly, I have never met someone from that land however, I was not sure why everything about it seemed too familiar.

But wait.

Pink clothing, brown hair, white coat and a delicate gaze, I should not be mistaken. The sun rose up rapidly, almost lighting up the whole place. It gave me a chance to look further for something – something that would remind me clearly of this memory. Warmth hovered over the place and all it took was a quick glance at his hands.

They were too familiar as if I could actually feel them just by looking. At that moment, I knew it was him – it should be him.

I didn’t know what was actually happening, a moment later I found myself yelling at the top of my lungs, loud enough for him to hear. “You… You were in my dream!”

But before he could even respond, the moon sank; and in a blink, everything vanished.

Once again I was staring at the trees, the grasses. Before I knew, it was already morning, my time of sleep.

 

By the time twilight had already coated the heavens, it’s either I’d be closing the shop or opening it. However, the next day, it seemed that my interest in somewhere – someplace by the east seemed more relevant. How foolish I was to see if he would actually show up again. Nevertheless, it wouldn’t hurt to know it myself and so I went, and unsurprisingly, he never did show up.

 

 

“Remind me again, where were you last summer?” This time, Chenle was holding a glass of milk as he took my seat on the main counter. A much appropriate and a much convincing concept of him, if you asked me. “Out on a vacation, I suppose.” I said with coats of sarcasm as I sprinkled some water on my beloved flowers.

“Fairly predictable,” the kid snorted, “you told me that last time already! Tell me the specifics, Jeno! And why are you sprinkling water? You should be pouring them! I learned that in science.”

This impudent kid doesn’t know respect, really, and why was he mad anyway? “I told you, I went to some fortune teller in the town with Mark and did public marketing.” My summer, It was loads of fun. However, my poor memory couldn’t quite pinpoint some details. Perhaps this inability came in heredity. My family isn’t great at remembering stuffs for goodness’ sake. Heck, I don’t even remember doing math in grade 5. “And I don’t…,” I paused for a moment, “I don’t particularly know either. All I know is that flowers drown as well.” Indeed, the last thing I would’ve wanted myself to do accidentally do was to kill my precious babies. "So you water flowers all summer? That's boring."

The next hour went on like usual – Chenle talked non-stop, and I listened nonetheless.

 

I headed to the stream after work, with a promise that this would be my last visit if the boy won't show up again. We, in the village, were discouraged to head east. History told us that once upon a time, the two kingdoms never really got along with each other – the royalties in specific. There came dreadful wars after wars, and blood was shed from the innocents. Until deity meddled and took charge in separating our lands. So at present, going near the river is strictly prohibited. If someone saw me heading there, that would be a mess.

By the time the village appeared, I was already at my destination. Seeing it the second time around still amazed me.

Yet again, there were no signs of him.

I assumed it would be my last time seeing it so I stayed there for a few more minutes. After all, twilight doesn't even last an hour.

I remained silent as I admired the view. This place would be a great spot for people who searched for composure and inner peace, and I would want to drag that peace in Chenle's mouth. You see, once you've been captivated, everything else would be senseless and it would keep your surroundings non-existent which might be the reason why it took me a good minute to realize someone was calling for me right at the certain spot I was anticipating for a particular person.

It was him.

And that was surely some way to wake me up. I jolted up from my seat, eyes widened and mouth opened. He shouted again, "Good morning! Were you the one from last time?"

Heck, you're right! "Y-yes it's me!" I cursed myself mentally for stuttering. I glanced at my watch and I knew twilight was almost over. He should have came sooner, but what mattered is that he's here. "Let's meet again tomorrow! Earlier, alright?" I shouted back at him.

"Alright!" I saw him smiling. I was glad to know that I was not the only one who enjoyed this situation. Now before he leaves, "What's your name?"

However, he was gone right before I could even finish my question.

 

I arrived home with a wide smile and it was enough for someone who knew me all too well, Mark for example, to freak out. It was just right after seeing him did I remember the letter he sent which was to inform me that he'd be arriving home today.

"One hour, Jeno. I waited for an hour." He folded his arms as he tried acting like my dad whenever I went home late. "Yes, I missed you too." I attacked him with a quick embrace. After all, I really did miss him. He was away the whole summer - staying in his grandmother's house. Even though it was not new for him to be away for several weeks since he'd always stayed there during vacation, it just felt very unnatural and different here without him, and with Chenle instead. I guess it was because we practically grew up together.

  
“Anyway, I brought you a gift." He snorted before handing me a box with a crumpled paper wrap that I bet he'd used already. Nevertheless, it still enticed me. Mark always gave the weirdest and strangest gifts. I thought it made him unique from all my friends (though I barely have any). Last year, he gave me a bundle of Venus Fly Traps which I still have as a display on my window.

"So what is it this time? I'm guessing a dragon." I joked as I snatched the box from him.

"Believe me. I'd give you a dragon if I ever see one." He replied. That basically summed up a Mark Lee. "Open it!"

"Alright, alright." I kept a smile as I tore the paper. The box wrapped was as crumpled as the wrapper. I opened the box and what greeted me was a shiny, silver, toggle clasp bracelet which laid on a white cushion – it was chained, with a crescent moon placed on the opposite of the lock. It was in fact, beautiful and I was mesmerized. However, I wasn't sure why Mark came up with a gift like this. "Mark, this is beautiful... absolutely pretty. But I don't think," he cut me off, "Hey hey. Don't get the wrong idea. That has some amusing story behind it. I know it doesn't really make sense, but that's really for you." I didn't really understand what he tried to say but this was really a wonderful gift.

I sighed as I realized I haven't got anything to give him in return. "Thank you, really. I'm sorry I didn't have any gift prepared. I mean, you told me you were going home literally just yesterday!" that was a valid excuse, right?

"Silly, I don't mind. Besides, I might disappoint someone if I didn't send you one." He ran to the door in an instant right after he spoke. "Yeah. You'd probably disappoint my mom." I replied.

"So, I visited just to give you that. We'll hang out tomorrow. Don't worry!"

Mark then ran off home after we exchanged our farewells.

 

I settled down on my bed, satisfying myself with the mattress' warmth as I wore the bracelet on my left wrist. It was beautiful – how it glistens when light reflects on it.

However, it came with sadness. Staring at it made me feel miserably empty. People naturally delighted on something admirable, but this beauty brought me sorrow.

It was something beautiful, yet it could make you lonely. Indeed, it was something beautiful, and I was lonely.

 

 

Here in our place, people often felt the need to rush which prompted them to do everything in advance – they hung street lanterns a month before any occasion, students bought new school supplies even before their previous school year ended, my friends finished their meals by few minutes, mom and dad opened our shop before opening time and closed it earlier than closing time.

As for me, I never felt the need to hasten – I was always the "better late than never" person, the one who never made a big deal of being late even at school (which was a habit my teachers never tolerated), and the one who apologized for making Mark wait whenever we agreed to meet at 7pm.

It was a part of our culture that I never understood.

Not until I found myself lying on a familiar meadow as I fixed my vision on the floating cottons and glitters above me half an hour before the time in which I was supposed to meet someone.

And just at the time did I sort out some reasons why people rushed – maybe they didn't want to be late, maybe they didn't want someone to wait, or maybe they didn't have anything better to do.

My reason was quite simple though – I rushed because meeting this someone particularly excited me.

I waited until the familiar warm light slowly peeked from the heavens, and by the time it did, he appeared.

In that moment, butterflies fluttered to every possible directions in my stomach. I jolted up and felt my palm sweating already.

I literally didn’t know what to do – say hi, ask how was he doing, or ask his name. In the end, I greeted him with a wave. I didn’t know exactly why he made me so tensed.

He waved back right after. I glanced at my watch, and it somehow told me there was no time to waste.

I took off my shoes and socks, folded up my pants just above my knees, carried up my cloth and stepped foot on the stream. The water wasn’t close to being warm – it was bloody cold and I bet he saw me shivering like hell. Nevertheless, it didn’t stop me a bit from crossing over to the other side.

He was just about to take off his sandals when I glanced back at him. Was he trying to meet me halfway?

“No, no, no! It’s alright. I’ll head there!” I yelled as I continued my struggle. His reply was merely just a smile and a quick nod but it strangely loaded me with tons of emotions unconventional for my current situation.

He walked towards me as soon as I reached the other end of the river. “Let me help you.” He said as he offered a hand which I hesitated to accept at first, nonetheless, I still did. Little did I realize it was the hand that seemed too familiar on mine and it was kind of fulfilling in a way to have been able to grasp on it sooner than I expected to.

Something I learned in our very first encounter: his hands were indeed, warm as the sunrise and soft as my cat’s paw, but I cringed right away after remembering that mine were sweating mess.

After having to get a grip of myself and properly standing in firm, I offered my (sweaty) right hand once again to greet him as I bowed. “Hi! I am–”

“Hello! I am Jaemin. Na Jaemin or Nana in short.” he shook my hand after introducing himself and bowing as well. He practically cut me off but I never thought of complaining.

So Jaemin was his name. I smiled and greeted him back, “Hello, Jaemin, Na Jaemin, or Nana in short,” he chuckled softly which I found very… cute, “I’m Jeno, Lee Jeno. However, no one has ever gave me a nickname.” I continued, trying to be as entertaining as possible.

“Nickname, you say?” he asked as he folded his hands, “How about ‘Nono’ or perhaps ‘Jenjen’?” so this was another fact I learned: Jaemin liked repeating names.

“I think that would be cute, but since I’m not, I don’t think it would suit me.” I can’t imagine Chenle or Mark calling me Nono.

“I think you are.” he replied. “You think it would suit me?” I scratched my nape as I realized how awkward I looked at the moment.

“Well yeah, but I was referring to you being cute.” It was a compliment no one had ever said to me which might be the reason why heat rose up my face as soon as I heard the word “cute.”

“I-I don’t see myself as… c-cute.” The thing I hated more than Chenle’s infinite talking was me being a stuttering mess. It was so stupid of me to stutter even with my laughter.

“Whatever.” He snorted as he pulled me down lightly, telling me to sit on the grasses maybe because he found me too tensed and awkward. Great job at ruining your first meeting, Jeno.

We sat on the grass as we continued our conversation that was not really going anywhere.

“So Jaemin,” I started, “it was wonderful meeting you, really.”

“Likewise, Jeno. It was actually my first time heading here when we met, and perhaps my first time to leave my house alone with Mr. Skittles.” Skittles? Who’s that Skittles?

“Mr. Skittles?” I asked as I tensed up with the idea of someone other than us who knew this encounter, but I was at relief after he pointed out that it was his dog. I thought it was more like a cat’s name, though.

Jaemin and I continued our awkward conversation until it became comfortable. He told me a lot about himself and I thought his life had always been too secured - he seldom went outside, he did homeschooling, he barely had any friends. He had a younger brother, who was his best friend at the same time. His name was Jisung and he loved him too much that I’ve only heard of his good sides from our conversation.

We agreed to meet every other day so that we won’t look suspicious for the town people.

Jaemin always smiled, he talked a lot but his voice never made it irritable, and he was extremely touchy – he would poke and grab you in the most unnecessary times, but then again, I never complained.

“It’s almost time.” He said as he glanced at his watch, sadness was too evident in his eyes to not notice. Time was in fact, too quick for people who had a thousand things to say. I nodded in response, “It was fancy to have finally met you, Jaemin.”

He nodded back, “It really was, Jeno.” he smiled and stood up, I did the same. “See you real soon.”

 

 

The following days went on the way we planned. We met whenever we wanted; Jaemin told me about his days, and I told him about mine. I’ve learned tons of things about him already – he drank way too much coffee on a daily basis, he went outside after every meal (he’d feel nauseous if he didn’t), he loved music, paintings and his pink hanbok, and he showed affection to everyone he liked whenever given a chance; and maybe I’ve paid quite a lot of attention to his habits and the tiniest details of his actions to know some facts like how he flapped his arms around when he laughed, how he bit his lips momentarily every time he thought of something, how he smiled to everything I said. Jaemin loved accessories as well. Especially the one he got from his brother, Jisung. It was a bit similar to what Mark gave me though. The only difference was it had a sun in the middle. I thought we matched well with that. I guess we’re soulmates after all. He loved flowers as much as I did. He even told me he’d rather sprinkle waters than to pour it in them because he believed the flowers might choke on them. See, Chenle, I was right.

We met at a perfect time – we haven’t any worries, the weather was fine, nothing went wrong. He finally found a new friend, I found a keeper of my secrets. It was strange, that’s a fact – to have trusted someone you just met with things you kept to yourself, but it was Jaemin so I told him pretty much everything about me. I told him I hated coffee because it tasted like burning rubber (which he smacked me for), I told him I cursed Chenle in my mind whenever he spoke, I told him I once stole a watermelon from a shop I never visited the second time; and even my most personal hobbies and ambitions like how I wanted to become a veterinarian someday, how I prefer winter over summer, how I loved playing the guitar - I also promised I’d play it for him some other time.

There were days when he brought tea and Mr. Skittles, there were days I played the guitar for him, and there were days we tried painting. There were promises we made – to make Chenle and Jisung meet one day, to hang out with Mark, to buy presents for each of our birthdays, to keep our secrets just for the two of us, to always be happy, and a lot more.

  
“Don’t worry, I have no one else to share your stories with. Is that reason valid enough?” He said. It relieved me to know that what we shared would be kept only for us, but there was a sting in my heart knowing that Jaemin was alone – that he needed someone. Maybe that’s why we met, maybe that’s why twilight existed.

“Do you feel alone often?” I asked, pretending to be in deep focus on what I was writing, trying my best not to offend him. We were writing a letter for each other. It was Jaemin’s idea, he said it was essential especially for me because I forget things frequently and he didn’t want me to forget his thoughts about us. “I do.” His voice was soft – almost like whispering. I don’t know if he was just too focused on writing or I made him uncomfortable. Nonetheless, I knew I should be careful on that issue. “But now that I have a new friend aside from my brother,” he stopped writing before facing me, “I feel like it could make up for the days I felt lonely.” He offered a smile and gave back a dampened one, trying not to look all flustered. “I feel honoured, dear Jaemin.” He chuckled lightly with my reply.

“However, Jeno…” he placed his materials down then sat up straight, “I think I’m not being fair to you.”

“What do you mean?” I did the same. By the time, he was looking straight into my eyes as if he wanted me to figure out something for myself. “There’s something you should know. I was hoping you would find it out yourself, but I doubt you’d ever do though.”

I could never, Jaemin… I mean, I knew plenty about him but not to the extent that I’d figure out things he hid. Seeing how he seemed to have a hard time trying to explain himself, I stayed quiet and let him sort it all out first. “Jeno, I’m sorry if it took me long enough, but I thought I should finally tell you.” He lowered his head, shutting his eyes closed. “Hey, it’s all fine. If it’s uncomfortable for you to talk about, I don’t mind not knowing it.” Although I was greatly curious at that point, I didn’t want to force him.

“I guess I could make you wait ‘til next week.” He sighed then I nodded back, “Up to you.”

“Which reminds me, an eclipse is scheduled next week.” Jaemin proclaimed. I almost forgot the fact that he also loved astronomy and studied the heavens diligently with his mentor. He even told me he’ll name a star after Jisung and another one for me. I thought it was a beautiful ambition he had. “Let’s meet by the time. It’ll be at sunset.” I was too busy admiring his bright orbs unintentionally to realize he was fiddling with my fingers as he spoke. I smiled after doing the same to his. “Alright.”

Twilight was soon to end, we bid our farewells before it did.

All the times I shared smiles with him were perfect, yet the emptiness was overwhelming every time we parted. It was something I couldn’t, and maybe could never get used to. It was like the universe kept us apart even when we were inches close.

 

 

When I was on an unofficial vacation from my work (a.k.a. responsibility) in our flower shop, Mark asked me to join him in his annual fortune telling session. Apparently, he knew about the eclipse as well and he thought it would be a lucky month for him. I doubted it would be though. I never really believed anything from fortune tellers even the one we went to last year.

Nevertheless, I still agreed.

So we went to the same fortune teller we visited last year. It was a spot along the public market, but it had fewer customers than what someone expected. “Okay, Jeno. This is it, I’m going in first! I bet I’m finally getting a girl this month.” My memory was indeed, poor, but I was certain he said the same thing last year and there hasn’t been at least one girl who fancied him.

It was a long wait outside the store. I stayed there since the inside was basically just a small room with charms, a table, and the fortune teller. The only one allowed was one customer and by the amount of time I spent waiting, I believe Mark paid for another session.

I counted the last person to pass by as the 50th one right before Mark finally went out. I turned around as I stood from the ground I was sitting on simultaneously only to see his scowled face which was far from being scary, but rather hilarious. “What’s with that face?” I asked. He kept his gaze somewhere else, as if he didn’t want to admit something, “Just something… It’s your turn.” He replied in the most sulky way possible.

Entering the room, a familiar lavender scent greeted me. I guess this was where Mark bought his scented candles. It’s not bad though.

The fortune teller’s back faced me as he fiddled with something behind, but he sure did notice my presence. “I see you’re back.” He said, still not facing me. “Ah… yes, sir. My friend and I visited last year.” he certainly did have a good memory.

“Oh that was memorable,” he faced me as soon as I sat down in front of him, “particularly for me.” I was kind of confused with what he was pertaining. Maybe it was because I barely remember anything that has happened last year. “May I ask why? I couldn’t quite remember.” I asked, looking at him, he was a bit young for a fortune when you looked at him. He wore a hoary coat, something the elderlies in our land wore a lot, “Before anything else, I’m Kun, in case you don’t really remember.” It was familiar. I bowed slightly, “Pleased to meet you, I’m Jeno.”

“Jeno. Of course, and you were with–” he paused, he seemed to forget Mark’s name. “Mark.”

“Ah, yes, Mark. Now, if you please.” He distributed and aligned four cards in a row. I didn’t want to make it big of a deal on what I’d choose, but it sure made me quite anxious. In the end, I picked the last card placed on my right. “You know, Jeno,” Kun said as he picked up the card I chose, “even without cards, I could show you your fortune.” He stated as he placed the card back down. “Do you remember why you went here last year?” he asked. I shook my head in reply. Something felt wrong, but I thought I was only overreacting.

“You’re a stubborn kid, I actually hoped things would change, but it was always up to your choice, it was bound that way.” I couldn’t in, the tiniest bit, decipher his words. What would change? What was up to my choice?

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think this is making any sense. I–” he cut me off, “History does not only tell, it repeats.” his voice was louder than usual and and his face had the absence of playfulness like he was dead serious, enough for me to not make any excuses. “Jeno, end it before a star falls. I know you know what I’m talking about. Let the Almighty decide what to happen after.”

“We’ll sort it out. I know it’s not – it’s never meant to happen, but we’ll figure it out. Besides, nothing bad is happening.” I said. If he was referring to Jaemin, he should know that we could take care of it.

“Funny, that was exactly what you said the first time you came here, each word.” he said. I never expected myself to take a fortune teller’s word seriously, but Kun’s eyes were warning me like if I won’t make a move now, I’ll regret it later and all it took was a quick look on my watch to get the hell out of the market and run straight to the stream.

So I did. I ran outside, off to the east.

There was something wrong, it happened before, everything was repeating, but what do I do? What should I do? Who do I call out to?

I ignored my loss of breath, the people I’d stumble on, everything that huddled up to block my way. I had too many questions in mind – was Jaemin in danger? What happened last year? Why couldn’t I remember? Was my dream not an actual dream?

I needed an answer. I needed someone to tell me what’s happening, and that everything was going to be fine – that Jaemin was doing fine.

Arriving the stream did not put me at ease. The structures, the kingdom, the trees and grasses, they were there, but Jaemin wasn’t. It took me back to those days I longed for him, the days when we had a rough time trying to meet each other. I was anxious – I didn’t want to lose him.

I shouted at the top of my lungs – calling for him, yelling his name even though I knew for a fact that he was out of my reach.

In my third attempt, a familiar voice called out for me. I had hoped it was him, but the voice was too familiar for me to be mistaken – it was Mark.

“Jeno, that’s enough.” he pulled my wrist to make me face him, “All of it… Please don’t make it happen again. The deity has already stopped you once.” He gripped on my wrist. I won’t stop, I’ll never stop. If Jaemin was really in trouble, I will protect him.

“Mark, I’m lost. I don’t know what’s happening,” I was already fighting the urge to cry. This feeling, this was all too familiar, “I don’t know if Jaemin is fine or not, but you,” I looked at him. I thought I was forgetting the fact that Mark knew all of these all along and never said anything. “Why didn’t you tell me anything? Mark, you knew everything and you didn’t say?”

“I was protecting both of you, Jeno!” he yelled, “I was the only one to remember – not a single person knew what happened after the last eclipse. It was like everything was reset. The last thing Jaemin wanted me to do was to lend you the bracelet.” So it everything did happen already. I was dumbfounded, I didn’t know what to say and the bracelet, no wonder it made me too lonely, it reminded me of him and perhaps, the one he had was from me as well. “Jaemin was about to be banned from the kingdom, and you,” he paused. “What about me?” I asked him, toning down my voice.

“You were a subject for execution.”

After that, I never said anything back.

Mark kept it a secret. He did it to protect us and I should not, in the very least, get mad at him.

  
In the first place, we weren’t meant to meet. Twilight existed for a reason, maybe to make us realize what should be and what should not be. We met at a perfect place, in a perfect time, but it was never for a good reason. We were each other’s relief, each other’s shoulder to lean on, but we hid a disaster far beneath our safe haven and now it wanted to break free.

Still, there was twilight. It could be, it should be a way to escape this tragedy. I just have to meet Jaemin – I have to and I need to.

  
I waited each sunrise and sunset the following days, but he stuck to our schedule to meet by the time the eclipse appeared. I was badly worried for him, but all I could do was to wait. Jaemin, please be fine.

 

  
The night before the day of the eclipse, Mark went to our house to warn me about the rumors about a young boy seen traveling to the east at day time by an aged civilian. He said the elderly never recognized his face and most of the people did not believe him but I should still be cautious. “Mark, let this be my last visit, as much as I don’t want to get be headed, I want to see him.”

So I did.

I woke up early to catch the sunset, bringing a note with me – a letter I made for Jaemin. The only thing that had me relieved was the site – it didn’t change a bit. The trees were still beautiful, the river still glistened, the grasses were still shining – it was still the view I fell in love with, and what made it more beautiful was the thought of seeing the person I still longed for. It made me wonder how things were when we first met, how happy were we, how long did our smiles lasted. Nonetheless, I believed everything was good because I was still seeing him.

The familiar structures had me in awe even during the last time I would be seeing them.

It was already sunset, but Jaemin was not yet around even though, he should be here. He was never late.

At the time, I did not favor the thoughts loading in my head – Jaemin might be in trouble. No, he shouldn’t be.

I’ve crossed the river already and he should be in front of me right now, but he wasn’t. I dropped the letter I was holding and tried calling for him, but he never showed up. I was already a worried mess.

All of the sudden, the whole place dimmed. I didn’t have to glance at the heavens to realize the eclipse was happening, and by the time, I saw him approaching.

I smiled seeing him smile. He ran up to me, I did the same. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he embraced me with the same force as mine, like we longed for each other the very same way.

“I missed you.” he whispered, voice shaking as he buried his face on my neck. “I missed you too.” I told him.

“One year was too horrible. I kept on dreaming about you.” by the time, Jaemin was already crying. I caressed his hair as I listened. He did find out what happened to us. “I know, I know, I did too. I’m sorry. Have you been well?” I wasn’t the guy who had did a great thing in hiding his emotions so I didn’t fight the urge to cry. Jaemin nodded in response.

“Jeno, remember the thing I was hiding from you?” he said as he broke away from the embrace to meet my eyes, yet I never took my arms away from his body. “I’m a crowned prince.” he admitted and that fact worried me more. Royalties and children were never an excuse for the law and they could even die in its hands.

“Jaemin, I–” he cut me off again, and I wished he didn’t, “Jeno, they’re taking my life away.” Jaemin sobbed hard, and I was in the verge of yelling in anger. I didn’t know what to do, I felt so helpless. I wanted to protect him, I wanted to take him away – just the two of us. I was weak, so weak, too weak to protect him.

“Jaemin, please…” I didn’t know what to say, and I hated myself to death for being that way. “Jaemin, I didn’t want this. I’m so sorry.” He smiled at me, it was familiar, but it was coated with nothing but sadness. “Jeno, it’s not your fault. I’m not scared of dying. I’m scared of living without happiness.” he cupped both of my cheeks. “And you… you are my happiness.”

“Jaemin, you’ve always been my joy.” I pulled him closer, never wanting to let go. “If you let go now, Jaemin, I’d rather die as well.”

I leaned my forehead on his as tears flowed down from my own eyes. He then lifted his face to place a light kiss on my forehead. I looked at him. He was still beautiful, he was still shining, “Jaemin, I love you.” I said before planting my lips on his. His lips were all too familiar on mine, only, in my poor memory, we smiled as we kissed. “I love you too, Jeno.” he looked at me after breaking it. “I promise, it will always be you.” he said, “Soon, my love, everything will be perfect. In my next lives, I will make you mine in each of them.” I replied.

All the sudden, warmth hovered over the place and as smoke from torches fogged the view. There were people from the both sides of the stream. There were men covered in black, they had swords, bows, and arrows.

Jaemin took my hands off his waist and held on to them. “Jeno, why are there officials behind you?” he asked. I too am confused, but I thought it was the same fate for me – being a subject for execution. “I don’t know. Jaemin, are you scared?” I asked, never removing my gaze on him. “I told you, Jeno. I’ll never be when I’m with you.”

At the moment, right before the eclipse ended, a star flew across the heavens. It was too bright not to notice.

I had one wish, I wished that deity would change our fate even when it was too late, even when time was almost ending. I embraced Jaemin for the last time as the warmth wrapped itself around us.

Then everything went black.

  
_Jeno,_  
_I was never the type to write about something. I never enjoyed literature especially in school, but I’m writing this because one: you’re too beautiful to not write something about, two: I’ve been missing you far too much than I should, and three: I love you._  
_I wanted to express how much you meant to me that even a pen and a paper could never be enough, yet here I am writing this. Jeno, you were my happiness, my friend, my love, and every beautiful thing that has happened to me. Thank you for being a listener, thank you for taking care of me, thank you for wasting your time on me, thank you for smiling, thank you for laughing, literally thank you for everything you did because it made me the happiest._  
_There were joyful days our memories have wasted, we couldn’t grab a hold of it – it was a capability life deprived us, but fate still made it possible for us to meet and I’m very grateful for it._  
_I assume this would be the last time we could meet. I just wanted to tell you, everything that has happened, every moment we shared, you were shining in them. You were my sunlight. I was at the point where as I couldn’t shine without you and I hope I made you feel the same love, the same happiness, the same care you showed me._  
_Jeno, I will always love you._

 _Sincerely,_  
_Na Jaemin/Jaemin/Nana_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! pls do give feedbacks ;u;


End file.
